Nightmares
by ThisPerson1
Summary: Maybe he should just get over it. He can't. Maybe he should be worrying over other, more important matters. He isn't. Maybe he should have just forgotten about the whole ordeal. He didn't. Maybe he should be thankful, because he is still alive. He's not. Maybe these horrid nightmares and gruesome images would go away on their own. They won't stop coming. Pre-series. Mild swearing.


**A/N: This is my first Blood Lad story and I'm still reading the series. (Just started actually) Anyways, forgive me if anything is wrong, if it just doesn't make sense or if the characters seem a bit off. This just popped into my mind and I figured I'd write it because 1-I like the idea and 2-there needs to be more stories for this series. Hope you enjoy. BTW I don't own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sky outside Staz's apartment was gloomy, just like always. The boss himself was just getting up, just like always. And, just like always, Dek was already on his way to go see him. Staz wasn't feeling very refreshed from a good night's sleep, which normally would have been uncommon, but recently it's been a problem. He's been having some pretty messed up dreams, and they're really starting to take their toll. His hair was matted and wet from sweat, as was his face, his clothes were damp and clung to him, and he looked absolutely terrible. The dark circles under his eyes now had bags to accompany them and his attention span has recently dropped to negative infinity.<p>

He shook his head to try and clear out the last of the gruesome images before standing and fixing his hair. He could hear Dek coming down the hall and panicked. _"Oh shit." _He hastily tried to make himself pass as presentable and had just finished when the door opened.

"Mornin', boss. I didn't think you'd even be up yet."

"Yeah, well, y'know. I figured I'd get a head start on the day." He leaned against the wall in an attempt to look casual.

"Uh, alright then. But it's not like you have all that much to do. 'Sides, you don't get up early anyway." Dek looked a bit suspicious when Staz's only reply was a nervous chuckle matched with an equally nervous grin. "You alright there, boss?"

_"Crap. He's on to me. What am I supposed to do, tell him? No, that's stupid. Uh, maybe I can get him to leave. But how am I supposed to do THAT without seeming even more suspicious? Okay, okay, just play it cool and pretend there's nothing wrong even though he's looking at you like you're nuts." _By this point Staz was looking even more like a wreck.

Dek's face read confused all over. "Uh... You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Dek blinked. "You know what? I'm gonna get some breakfast." Before he could be asked anymore questions, Staz walked right past Dek and headed straight to the elevator, not even giving him time to catch up. Once the doors closed he sighed. "Damn. This is getting harder and harder to hide. I have got to figure out how to do something about these nightmares." He rubbed his temples in frustration. He couldn't keep going on like this, plagued by bad memories of his childhood and the obvious reasons behind them. But who was he supposed to turn to? Dek would've been his first choice but... no. Just no. He couldn't talk to him. Maybe Saty and Mame could tell him what to do. Er... maybe not. Staz really only relied on the two for free food and occasional advice on petty things, which was usually met with a pissed Mame shouting: "Dammit, Staz! We're not gonna use our powers for that!" and throwing beans at him while Saty watched from over the day's paper. Wolf? Staz would've laughed if he had had the energy. The doors opened and he made his way out of the building and to the cafe he always visited.

"Let me guess. The usual?" Mame asked as soon as he saw it was Staz. "Honestly, I don't know why I always expect some _real _customers. It's always just you," he said as he poured his drink. Staz didn't respond but glared at his glass. Mame noticed this and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Staz. You home?"

He blinked. "...Yeah."

"You're lookin' a little rough. You get in a bad fight or... something...?" The small animal stopped once Staz aimed his gaze towards him. He may have looked exhausted, but that look in his eyes just screamed at him to shut up. Or else. He lifted his paws in a show of peace before bounding down the counter away from him. Saty gave him is food which he proceeded to stab rather violently with the fork when he began cutting it.

"Did I... say something wrong?" Mame asked Saty when she sat down by him. She simply glanced at the apparently pissed vampire before looking back at him.

As for Staz, he wasn't really angry. Not at Mame, anyway. It was just the way he said things. 'It's always just you' had set him off because those horrendous events from his latest nightmare hadn't quite gone away yet. Of course, none of them ever did. This time had been a bit different, however. It wasn't just his sadistic brother's attempts at killing him, but the fact that those attempts actually succeeded. Not literally, of course, or he wouldn't be around to have those nightmares. It was something along the lines of killing from the inside. Was this getting a little carried away? Probably. That didn't mean it wasn't possible though. Maybe once he saw that all those other attempts had failed, Braz would do something that he knew wouldn't. These nightmares were eating him up inside and he really couldn't take much more. He's been swinging at air, literally swinging his arms around and kicking when he was alone, hitting nothing but really wanting to hit _something. _Or someone. But when there's someone you know that wants you dead and you have no way to take out your anger for that on them what else are you supposed to do?

Staz took in a deep breath before releasing it from his nose and eating the piece of meat he had cut once he realized he had been daydreaming. Again. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about it though. It actually made sense. Twisted, bizarre, something-his-brother-might-totally-do sense. His last nightmare especially supported that theory. He shuddered and then began scarfing down his food because he remembered just how hungry he was. However, not even hunger could get his brother off his mind. "Stupid jackass," could be faintly heard at the other end of the bar.

"He better not be talkin' about me," Mame whispered. Suddenly the bell rang and Dek entered.

"Hey, can I get a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," Mame replied, thankful for someone to make the atmosphere less uncomfortable. As he was doing that, Dek took a seat next to Staz.

"You musta been hungry, eating like that." Staz simply nodded as he shoved the last bit of food into his mouth. "Since when are you so quiet, boss?"

"..." He was going to answer but nothing really came to mind. It's not like he could just start babbling about his problems. Especially not with Mame sitting right across from him, looking at him with concern but what he saw as annoying. Besides, he couldn't show weakness. He was a territory boss. Demon World East was his, and how could he defend it if he was in a cafe crying to his 'underlings' about his personal problems?

"So about those figures you wanted me to get..." Dek decided to change the subject since he clearly wasn't going to get an answer. "I'm havin' some trouble with that. They're, uh, kinda hard to find." Normally Staz would've went off on some rant about how valuable they were and how he had to find them like, yesterday-and he was seriously considering doing that-but he just wasn't feeling it today. One thing at a time, and while Japanese anything would've topped the list under any other circumstances he knew that these nightmares had to be settled first. Only then could he focus all his efforts on getting those ultra rare figures.

"So look harder," was his response. Dek didn't seem too surprised by that. It was a typical Staz-thing to say when it came to finding those things. It was just so... unenthusiastic. As if he didn't care. And Staz not caring about Human World stuff was like the world was ending. "Listen, Dek," he said as he stood up, "just keep looking. And try to get them some time while I'm still alive. I have to go and..." _"And what? Sulk?" _"...check for some other stuff I wanted." He left the cafe only barely hearing Dek's 'Sure thing, boss' before the door shut. Feeling too tired to go and walk the streets-which he hardly did anyway-he headed back to his apartment building.

"What in the world is going on? Is this some kinda bad joke? Is the world ending? Dek, you'd better start talking." Mame was currently sitting in front of Dek, small arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, no, and I don't think so," he said as he took a sip from his glass. "He's been like this for a while now. Something's gotta be bugging him but I'm not sure what. He won't tell anyone."

"*Sigh* What kind of boss is he? Acting like that is so unprofessional." He rolled onto his side.

"Well, you know the boss. He'll figure something out sooner or later. Always does."

Meanwhile, Staz had stepped back inside the elevator but hadn't pressed the button to take him to his floor. 'It's always just you' was still echoing in his mind but with a different voice. One he never wanted to hear again if he could help it.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Don't worry, Staz. This time it's sure to work." His brother was standing over him, light reflecting off his glasses like it often was, with an unnervingly large needle in his hand._

"Is he trying to make this hurt worse than it will?" _Staz thought as he squirmed in the chair he was currently tied to. "Uh... B-brother..." He didn't have time to say anything else because the needle stuck him in the arm and he let out a small yelp of pain. The pain from the injection subsided quickly and was replaced with a far worse burning feeling that began to spread. Staz managed not to scream but did begin to cringe. It felt like underneath his skin was on fire._

_"Don't worry. Once that's over you'll feel better than ever." Braz gave his little brother a pat on the head before walking away. Staz wanted nothing more than to shout at him to make it stop, yell that it hurt too much, but he would never be able to get his brother to listen._

* * *

><p>That memory and many others were the basis of his nightmares. But some of those nightmares made his memories look like a perfect dreamland. Why did they have to be so much worse? He could understand if they were just rehashes of past events but they weren't. His most recent one...<p>

He shuddered again. Now that he was back to reality he pressed the button that would take him to the top floor. As the elevator began moving he thought back to it even though he's been trying not to all day.

#####################################################################################################

He was strapped to a table with his brother's newest 'mad scientist creation' above him. He wasn't really certain how he had gotten there; he couldn't even remember waking up. But he was here, with that death trap hanging above him-he had no idea when or how it was built-and his brother off to the side giving him his usual spiel about how this wouldn't fail and how he would be so much happier once this was done. But something just seemed off. The room seemed a bit distorted, but that wasn't it. Braz maybe? No, he seemed to be the same for the most part. Although... there was _something _off about him, he just couldn't figure it out. Not like he could crane his head to look at him and see if he could figure it though, being strapped to a table and all. Finally he came to himself and realized that he was what seemed so different. Why was he so much older? He was only eight the other day. "Brother, did you do something to my age?"

Braz stopped talking and looked over at him. "Ha ha! What would make you think that?" He strode over to the table and Staz was able to see him in his peripheral.

"I'm older," he replied. He saw his older brother push his glasses up before slyly smiling.

"No, you're not. You're the same that you've always been." Staz didn't believe him. He didn't like that smile either.

"Can you just let me go?" He struggled against the restraints but to no avail. He never wanted to get away from his brother more than now. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Staz. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm doing you a kindness? This will help you, trust me." He disappeared from view and suddenly the machine above him began to whirr to life and lower towards him. Staz couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. His brother was finally going to kill him and in the most deranged way possible. And for what? What had he done?

"Brother..." He wasn't able to finish because four mechanical arms had simultaneously injected him with something that effin' stung. It burned him up on the inside. He screamed in pain. It was unbearable. And then it was over. Within the span of a few moments. His heart was beating rapidly and he was shivering. Somewhere in the background he could hear Braz curse.

"Dammit! It should have worked. But it's just you, it's always just you." That was the difference. He was sick of Staz and his failures. Any other time he simply wanted to try again, but this time he was done. "That's it. No more. You should be happy now, Staz. Now that you won't have to live like this." His peculiar tone chilled Staz to the bone.

"What are you saying?" He wasn't sure why he was asking. He wasn't even sure why the initial disappointment had upset him. He should be glad that Braz won't be experimenting on him anymore. But something about the way he said it... just unnerved him. The machine above reactivated but it was different this time. It came down upon him in a much more violent manner. This time it wasn't going to be injections.

#####################################################################################################

Staz shuddered again as he made his way to his room and shut the door. Everything was still fresh in his mind. Even how real it had felt. _That _freaked him out more than anything. Being torn apart piece by piece like that. He could almost smell his own blood and wanted to hurl. Wasn't that ironic given his heritage? The images and sounds would not leave him, and he knew they probably never would. All he could do right now is lay down and try to get some sleep. And, of course, hope he wouldn't have anymore nightmares like that for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well please review and tell me what you think. I like it, but I'm not sure if it's that good. Also, feel free to correct me on anything if I'm wrong.  
><strong>


End file.
